


Cosmic Dust

by CarcinoArison



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Other, a lot of headcannon stuff, but they're not alone, including broganes, shiro and matt a struggling a bit, talk of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcinoArison/pseuds/CarcinoArison
Summary: So most of you probably haven't heard about it but it's shalluratt week! And I'm a big fan of this ship so I'm writing for it.Day 1: Past/PresentDay 2: Scars/HealingDay 3: Angst/FluffDay 4: Free DayDay 5: Earth/UniverseDay 6: Capture/RescueDay 7: AU/Future





	1. Once upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm not a master on relationships especially poly ones but feel free to tell me if you think I made a major mistake somewhere.

Right now in the universe there are two boys on a small planet called earth that is somewhere out in the milky. A bit more then 10,000 years ago there was a small girl on a grand, well known planet called Altea. She's asleep right now. Little did these three children know that in the future they were all going to be a part of something much bigger then them. Little did they know that they would do it together.

Let's start with the little girl since she's from a much earlier time ago. The little girl is the princess of her planet, and her name is Allura. One day Allura wants to protect the universe, just like her daddy and his friends. Her advisor and best friend Coran says it's dangerous and that she should focus on more princessly dreams like ruling her people.

However the princess thought that her advisors thinking was flawed. Why couldn't she kick butt saving the universe AND be an amazing queen for her people? The answer is, she can. Cause if she's in charge then she can do whatever she wants.

When Allura told her father this he looked down at her and started rumbling with laughter. Coran thought this was an inappropriate reaction. The king merely smiled and said "if she wishes to rule her people and 'kick butt' then I have no doubt she will be capable of doing so if she puts her mind to it.

Fast forwarding 10,000 years brings us to one of the two little boys. Now the first ones name, is Matt. Matt is at the hospital at the moment because his mum just handed him his little sister for the first time. Her name is Katie but Matt thinks that the noises she makes are more suited for a Pigeon. She's very cute though and Matt's going to take care of her no matter what.

When mum and Katie finally get home from the hospital Matt gets permission to take Katie outside at night. Mum makes sure she's all bundled up and warm and Dad tells Matt to be careful and absolutely no wondering off. 

Matt takes Katie out and sits on the front porch, he angles his little sister so she's looking at the stars. Pointing up he tells her; "I'm gonna go up there one day, I'm gonna go up there and meet Aliens." Katie just responds with happy pigeon noises.

On another part of the small planet, the other little boy previously mentioned is celebrating a younger sibling of his own, sort of. This little boy's name is is Takashi and his dad just came home for the first time in years with a small, purple, furry toddler.

His dad says the toddler's name is Keith and that Keith is an alien, or at least part one. Keith is very cute and even if he is an alien Takashi will love him very much because he's family, but things are just going a little fast for him to process right now.

His dad tells him he has to leave and Takashi will have to look after Keith in the foster homes. Somehow Keith looks human now and Takashi can't remember when or how that happened, but his dad's about to leave so he has to say goodbye before anything else. 

Once his dad is gone Takashi sits down on the bed with toddler Keith. He tells Keith; "well, I guess we're stuck together now." He promptly picks Keith up to give him a cuddle. He doesn't quite understand what happened, but he hopes his dad's gonna be okay.

It's been around two decades (plus 10,000 years for the little girl) and none of the children are children any more. 

The little girl indeed got her wish to both be a princess and protect the universe, but she got it at the price of her father. The first little boy was right in saying he would go to space and meet aliens, but they didn't turn out to be very friendly. The second and last little boy stayed with his newfound alien brother, but never found their father, he doesn't think his dad's okay.

Despite their tragedies over the years none of that matters to them now. The universe is smaller then it looks and somehow managed to bring the three of them together. 

They are in love now, all three of them, and as they fight for the universe they have each other to help them through the tough times. 

Allura hopes that one day she can restore her planets culture and rule over a new race of alteans with the help of the men she loves by her side. 

Personally Matt had never really thought of finding love but now he's glad he did. He knows he would not be alive if not for the care of his beautiful partners.

Takashi is happy with the simple things. He could go the rest of his life in pure bliss by just waking up in the company of the people he cares for most.

None of them could have guessed their fate as children, but they know that they're happy with the outcomes.


	2. Day 2: Scars/Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is very insecure about his scars but despite his best efforts though Allura and Matt still find out about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I noticed most of my stories turn out really damn depressing so I tried to add a little humour into this one.
> 
> It's still kinda sad though so be warned.

Allura and Matt both had different reactions to Shiro's scars the first time.

Allura was the first to see them in full what with the pair getting close when Matt was still missing. It was actually an accident the first time, Allura forgot to knock when entering Shiro's room to ask a question and well, Shiro was in the middle of getting dressed. 

Allura would have thought it comical the way Shiro covered himself up like a woman with breasts had she not been distracted by, she was ashamed to admit, his muscles. She found herself fumbling for words for many more ticks then she should have but she had never seen a man so gorgeous. It's safe to say her brain short circuited from the site.

However Shiro misunderstood Allura's staring and thought she was gaping in disgust at his scars. While Allura did acknowledge the marks in passing with the usual somber feelings of sympathy and anger at Shiro's abusers, she was too preoccupied to spend any lasting thought on them. However Shiro spent the rest of the day unable to make eye contact with her and, if she was frank, avoided her.

It wasn't until the next day when Allura had grown fed up with Shiro's aversion to her that she confronted him. She asked him why he was avoiding her? Allura had apologised profusely for the accidental walk in, once she'd gotten her words back, and simply could not understand why he seemed so upset with her.

Shiro was so stunned by the interrogation and the accusation that he was mad that he spilt it all. He explained to Allura that he wasn't upset with her, he thought she was upset with him! He thought she was freaked out by all his scars and didn't want to impose on her any more then he had.

Once the situation had been cleared up Allura made it priority to tell Shiro often how beautiful she thought his body was and to kiss every one of his scars. She told him how she thought of the scars more as trophies of the fights he had survived. To her they were symbols of how he had made it through and was stronger because of it.

The story with Matt… was a little less of a happy fairytale.

It wasn't until much later after being rescued that Matt realised just how much Shiro had changed since they last saw each other. Pidge had fallen asleep on the main couch and Matt was just watching over her when Shiro came back from having a shower, dressed in his regular clothes. Matt's heart skipped a beat.

Shiro had a metal arm. A prosthetic that was distinctively Galra. Matt hadn't noticed when they brought him back because of the paladin uniform's long sleeves. In reality it was a very likely outcome considering what Shiro had to do, but Matt hadn't even considered the possibility that Shiro may have lost a limb.

Shiro noticed Matts stricken look and quickly followed his line of sight to his arm. Right. No one had told Matt yet. Shiro knew he would be upset though and braced himself for the oncoming discussion that would surely lead to other upsetting revelations.

He motions a finger over his lips to tell Matt to be quiet for Pidge's sake and walked over to sit next to him.

"I was going to tell you sooner." He whispers. "But I got so caught up with the rescue and letting you and Pidge have your quality time I… I forgot. I'm sorry."

At the last couple words Matt's head snaps up to look Shiro in the eye. How could he say that!? How could he be apologising while Matt sat there feeling so guilty? He knew rationally that what happened to Shiro wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but think… what if he'd been there?

Shiro's looking back at him with nothing but sincere regret. It blinds Matt with rage to think that Shiro feels sorry for something he's the victim of and he wants to punch whoever made him feel like that.

Matt grabs Shiro. "Dammit Shiro don't apologise!" He whispers as aggressively as he can. "You don't have a damn thing to be sorry about, I'm the one who should feel bad for leaving you on your own in the first place." He thinks he's started shaking Shiro a bit by the shoulders.

At the last statement Shiro's face takes on a look of horror. "No don't say that, I got you out of there for a reason Matt, I can't lose you…" Shiro looks down, realising that was a heavy confession.

It takes some time but eventually the pair manage to agree that neither of them needed to apologise and the only person who should feel sorry is Zarkon for entrapping them in the first place.

And if, when Shiro's just leaving and Matt gives him a lasting kiss, Pidge isn't as asleep as she seems, well, no one needs to know.


	3. Day 3: Angst/Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro can't sleep. His lovers take it upon themselves to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is fluffy enough! Also this one has some more headcannon this time being that Shiro has actually been an insomniac since he was pretty young.

Shiro is exhausted. He's been awake for nearly a week straight now and yet somehow sleep still alludes him. He's pretty sure he's running on pure coffee at the moment and that's not a good mental state for a leader. It's not like he doesn't want to sleep, despite what everyone thinks he can manage his nightmares just fine, it's that he just can't sleep no matter how hard he tries. After being an insomniac since he was a kid he'd have thought he'd have a better coping mechanism for it then medication, which he doesn't have in space, by now. 

Unfortunately the closest thing he has to a coping mechanism is stalking the castle halls at night then sculling dubious altean coffee come morning. He knows it's a terrible way to live but it's the best he can do.

He's in his room right now trying to take, well he's not sure, maybe a power Nap? Anything would be a miracle at this point. However it seems like the entire castle is out to keep him awake, every little creak, groan and drip sounds magnified in his ears 10 fold. One minute he thinks he's finally drifting off next he hears some device beep and he's more awake then every.

It's when Shiro's in one of those drifting moments when the his door opens with a whir, once again bringing him back to consciousness. He sits up to see who it is since it's a castle rule not to disturb Shiro when he's trying to sleep unless it's absolutely urgent. It's a surprise to find that it's Allura and Matt at his entrance, both sharing a a look of determination that between the two of them could only mean trouble. And Shiro wasn't afraid to say so.

"Uh Oh. This can't be good, what's wrong?" Shiro says dryly.

"Ugh!" Matt gasps dramatically. "Such little faith!"

"And I thought you loved us dearest," Allura adds.

Shiro doesn't respond beyond the blank stare he gives them until Matt finally caves.

"Alright, alright, the only thing that's wrong is the fact that you've broken even my world record for not sleeping and that's saying something" Matt groans.

Allura walks over and places a hand on Shiro's shoulder, "we're worried about and as you partners it's our job to help you," she says gently.

"Soooo," Matt says, "We brainstormed some ideas to try and help you sleep. Idea number one is for you to get out of this crampy room, we've got somewhere better for you to sleep."

Shiro frowns at Matt but none the less gets up to follow him while Allura takes up the rear. The trio walk down the winding hallways before reaching a spectacularly ornate door that Shiro instantly recognised.

"You want me to sleep in your room Allura?" He asks turning to face her.

"Well my bed is infinitely more comfortable and spacious then your tiny little guest room and it's more away from everything else in the castle so it should be more quiet," she responds.

"Oh," Shiro mumbles, "Well I guess if it's okay with you.." He still feels a little apprehensive about it.

Sensing this Allura aims to comfort him, "Trust me Shiro I don't mind in the slightest, now it's time for stage 2 of the plan." 

Well that certainly didn't comfort Shiro, "Stage 2?" He asks tentatively.

Matt answers, "Yeah! Stage 2! Which is put your comfiest pyjamas on."

"How many stages are there exactly?" Shiro asks.

"Only a few." Allura assures him.

By the time the they actually get Shiro into bed it's nearly been a a Varga, but Shiro has to admit that Allura and Matt's big plan is starting to make him sleepy. It feels like they've done every sleep inducing activity known to Altean or Human, from a little bit of Altean yoga to the closest thing they could get to a warm glass of milk.

Allura's bed is by far more comfy then his and he feels that, if failing sleep, he'll at least feel totally at peace and calm here. Which is still a big feat for Shiro. 

Allura and Matt have disappeared to somewhere but he's far to relaxed to really mind so he figures they want him to try and sleep now and closes his eyes to do so.

It's going better then it was before this whole plan but he's soon interrupted by two heavy weights falling on either side of him. Shiro opens his eyes just in time to see Matt crawling up into the space under Shiro's arms and Allura making herself quite comfortable with her head resting on Shiro's chest. 

"Now what's all this about?" Shiro inquires lazily.

"The last step of the plan," Matt responds.

"Companionship," Allura elaborates.

With that they both settled down quietly. Apparently that was the only explanation Shiro was going to get. Though he had to admit, having the two people he loved most at his side was definitely a comfort. Even if his arm would be numb in the morning

He was shocked to find that only a few minutes later he could barely keep his eyes open, and it was only a few minutes after that he finally got the chance to sleep like the dead.


	4. Day 4: Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has something big weighing on her mind.

The passengers of the Castle of Lions, mostly the adults, didn't like to think much about the future. This was mostly due to the fact that none of them could be certain they had a future. 

Shiro knew that when it came down to it he would gladly die for any member of his team. Allura wasn't afraid to do what had to be done, just like her father, if the time ever came. Matt would give anything to protect his family even if it meant going down in a fight. 

However, being in a loving relationship with two people made you think about things. Future things, whether you wanted to or not. Allura knew what her future was, if she managed to through this, she would begin to rebuild what she could of Altea and it's culture. Or at least find a way to preserve it. 

Along with finding a kingdom to be queen of, Allura had to think about the possibility of a king. As a girl she had always hated the idea that to rule she had to be married, all of the suitors her father presented her had been old and boring, she simply had no interest. But now Allura has two men whom she loves dearly and her youthful musings on marriage have returned.

This isn't even factoring in the fact that with her entire species gone Altea relies on her having a child, an heir to the throne. How a baby works between three people she hasn’t the slightest clue. 

Allura has no doubt in her mind that both Shiro and Matt would make excellent parents and getting to experience the miracle of life with them is admittedly something she would like. But how can she tell them that? How can she tell them that she has a duty to start a family for the sake of her people? She doesn't want to scare them off.

Allura decides the best thing she can do is just lay her cards the table. It's better to let Shiro and Matt know now what they're getting into then later. So with that thought in mind she finds her opportunity one late night when the three are all cuddled up in bed, all of them feeling they could not sleep tonight.

"Shiro? Matt?" Allura calls quietly to the darkness of her room.

It's Shiro who replies, "Yes honey?

"I have something I need to tell you both."

"Is something wrong?" Matt asks.

"No. Well… I hope not anyway."

"Just tell us I'm sure it'll be fine," Shiro always knows what to say.

"It's just… I want you guys to know what you're getting into with me, I mean in terms of our relationship." Allura takes a deep breath. 

"I'm a princess which means one day I'm expected to be a queen, to who I don't know yet but a queen none the less, I'm also expected to have an heir, someone to carry on Altea's legacy. I don't want either of you to feel you have to stay with me if you don't want that sort of life."

There's a beat of silence until Matt responds, "so basically this is the 'marriage and kids' talk." 

"Matt be nice," Shiro scolds.

Allura's surprised they sound so casual about it. "A-are either of you upset?"

She hears Shiro roll over in bed towards her. "Allura you know we both love you unconditionally regardless of your title and the responsibilities that come with it. Personally I love the idea of starting a family one day."

Allura feels like sobbing in relief. "Matt?"

"Hey well I'd probably make a pretty crap King but I'm sure You and Shiro can do that without my help, so really I'm all good. Three people means less diapers for me to change." 

Allura let's out a chuckle. Trust Matt to make such a serious conversation more lighthearted.

Her laughter gets stronger as she says, "I love you two so, so much, I can't believe I was ever so worried."

They both tell her they love her as well and Shiro gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. With that over and done with Allura feels a weight lifted off her chest and is suddenly very tired.

She snuggles up more into the bed and her lovers before dozing off into dreams of a bright future with her family.


	5. Day 5: Earth/Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura stumbles upon one of Matt and Shiro's nightly rituals.

One of Shiro and Matts favourite activities was to sit on some blankets at the bridge during the night cycle and just… watch the universe go by. 

They could pretend that things weren't so bad, that they were successful space explorers who had never been prisoners. It was a thought that helped with the nightmares. In a way.

A lot of the non essential ship functions power down during the night cycle including the heat on the bridge, hence the blankets. Sometimes on the colder nights the couple would make themselves what passes for space hot chocolate. Just to treat themselves a bit.

This is how Allura found them one night, she had been wandering the castle alone in an attempt to make herself tired. It wasn't working. 

However Allura was quite surprised to see not one but two people up at this hour. It wasn't odd to see Shiro because she knew he struggled with insomnia, but Matt she wasn't expecting although it was most likely he suffered from nightmares.

It was Shiro who noticed Allura's approach first, he smiles softly and pats the spot on the blanket next to him in an invitation to sit with them. Allura knows she has nowhere else to be and so quickly gets comfortable with them.

Shiro moves a little to let Allura in and to wrap part of his blanket around her. Matt so far till seems far to preoccupied with the universe to notice Allura's arrival. The only acknowledgement she gets is a hand reaching to hold hers in front of Shiro.

There relationship is still new and Allura and Matt haven't gotten to know each other very well yet. 

Matt sometimes worries about the things that went on between Shiro and Allura when he was missing. He worries that Shiro's found this amazing, strong, smart, and courageous woman and he doesn't need Matt anymore.

Allura often finds herself envying the history between Shiro and Matt. To some extent she feels a bit like a third wheel, like she's intruding on something pure and real between them and she's just there as a placeholder.

Shiro has heard their concerns and has done his best to reassure them both verbally but he knows it'll take more then that. He thinks that watching the universe together is a good bonding activity.

What was that thing the alkari said? They're all connected by the same cosmic dust. Sitting here right now with the two people he loves actually seeing that cosmic dust? He's never been more at peace.

The blankets they are wrapped in are soft and warm. The hot chocolate tastes very close to the real thing from Earth and it brings back some happy memories for the humans. The stars are bright and there are so many of them out there that it's almost a little overwhelming.

Matt is starting to doze off against Shiro's side and his breathing provides some nice ambient sound. Allura's still holding his hand and doesn't plan on letting go any time soon. His hand feels too warm in hers.

Usually by the time Matt's asleep Shiro would pick him up and move him off to bed then clean up so it seemed like they were never there. However tonight he thinks that With an addition to their evening they can manage having the team find them in the morning.


	6. Day 6: Capture/Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt hates having to see his partners in danger.

Matt hated to watch his lovers go out and fight. It filled his heart with terror every time they ran to the front lines to face the Galra, but he hated the stealth missions more. 

See unlike most would believe what scared Matt wasn't the possibility that of Shiro and Allura being injured (he knew they could take care of themselves and the healing pods were incredible technology), no what scared Matt with the stealth missions was the higher chance of capture. From what Katie had told him of their previous adventures it had already happened before.

The team was on such a treacherous mission right now with Allura and Shiro as the main infiltrators. Matt had expressed his concern about these sorts of missions before but was trying to keep his worry hidden so he can be supportive to his partners.

Shiro, thankfully, was giving frequent updates on where him and Allura were and what was happening which helps Matt's nerves a bit. Allura had also thoroughly explained to him earlier that this would be a very simple in and out mission.

They were halfway by now and everything was still going smoothly. Any drones that were encountered were easily handled by Shiro or Allura and so far they hadn't ran into any living Galra commanders. Matt had high hopes that they would make it through this without any incidents.

However Matt regrets this thought as he hears an alarm start blaring just as he thinks it. Damn him and his jinxing thoughts! He can here Shiro and Allura over the Comms trying to figure out what set off the alarm but quickly realise when they Katie calls over the Comms that it's her fault and the Galra know they are there. 

Matt can feel his heart starting to speed up, he almost can't hear Katie telling Shiro and Allura to get out of there as fast as they can. This is happening for real, not just in one of Matt's nightmares he thinks as he watches the little purple and pink dots speed up significantly along the pathways of the map in front of him.

His heart is still pounding and his breathing is out of rhythm when Matt feels a hand land on his shoulder. He jumps and turns hoping it's Shiro come to wake him from this nightmare but it's just Coran. Coran starts pulling Matt away from the console telling him he needs to keep breathing. He's no use to the others when he's in a panic.

Coran's words snap Matt out of his daze and he nods to the older man before taking a moment to right his breathing before heading back over to the console. The team may have been captured before but this time they have Matt watching over them to help. Time to get to work.

Matt does his best to let adrenaline and instinct take over and starts telling Shiro and Allura the way they need to go to get out of there as soon as possible. Thanks to Katie's connection to the mainframe, Matt can control the necessary functions to open and close the appropriate doors to help Shiro and Allura.

It feels like far too long for Matt when finally the pair announce that they are safely out of the compound with little resistance. Matt's feels like crying in relief but he keeps it together if only for the fact the team will return soon. Coran pats him on the shoulder and tells him what a good job he did.

Later, when Shiro and Allura's minor injuries have been patched up and they're all tucked up in the princess' bed together like every night Matt tells them how truly terrified he was.

"I know you've been captured before on a mission like this and I just can't bare to lose either of you again," He confesses to the dark.

Matts in the middle tonight and he feels both his partners role so as to better hold Matt.

"Last time we didn't have you to save us," Shiro says matter-of-factually.

"You did an amazing job today Matt, we are so proud of you," Allura adds.

"And we love you so much." Shiro nuzzles into his neck on the last word.

There's a period of silence before Matt whispers, "I love you both too."


	7. Day 7:Au/Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura, Matt and Shiro struggle their way through an interspecies relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaa! This is so late I know and this one is probably not so good cause I had the worst writers block.
> 
> Anyway this story is a species swap, and it goes like this:
> 
> Allura- human  
> Matt- Olkari  
> Shiro- toldaliri (a name I made up for Rolo's species)

Matt knew that from an outsiders perspective they were quite the odd trio. An Olkari, a Human and a Todaliri. It was probably unheard of for the three species to ever even meet up, let alone be spending a domestic afternoon shopping for groceries.

Whatever, others can think what they want. The events that brought Matt together with Shiro and Allura may not have been the most pleasant but he's glad they happened anyway. He would never have gotten to experience so much if not for them. He'd probably still be back on his home planet.

Matt has absolutely loved getting to explore the universe with his partners, learning about all the different cultures that exist include their own. Which, of course, lead to trouble and Matt discovering that despite having such squishy exteriors humans were certain defuse capable when needed.

It was one of the things Matt loved most about Allura. She never lets her size or species get in the way of, as she likes to say, kicking ass! Although Shiro thinks she should tone it down a bit for her own safety.

Shiro's always like that though. Matt thinks his overprotectiveness comes from not being able to save his family. Well, not all of them. Matt and Allura are very lucky though because without Shiro Matt's sure the both of them would be dead just from sheer impulsiveness.

This is evident in the way that Shiro readily steps forward when a fellow shopper approaches the group with look that did not inspire confidence.

"Good morning, is there something you need today?" Shiro asks politely as if the alien doesn't look a second away from murder.

"W-well yes," the alien starts, clearly put off by Shiro's manners, "I just thought you should know, this place doesn't appreciate people like you three around here." They stick up there nose at the trio.

"Oh really? What do you mean? We haven't caused any trouble I hope." Shiro already had a hand discreetly holding Allura back.

"Oh as if you don't know," The alien says haughtily, "interspecies relationships aren't wanted in these areas. No one here wants their children to be exposed to your sort of filth." 

By now Matt was as ready to thrown down with this "bitch", as Allura says, as much as Allura did but Shiro still had a firm grasp on both of them. Matt looked up to see what the hell Shiro was thinking and sees he has his jaw set firmly and his eyes narrowed. Oh this was gonna be good.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the problem, you say we're the ones affecting the children but last I checked we're not the ones blatantly harassing a group of people who haven't caused a single disturbance nor broken a single rule," Shiro says the whole thing with that same disturbingly polite voice that he's been using the whole time.

The alien starts sputtering in shock but this doesn't deter Shiro. "So how about you think about the lessons you're teaching children and leave us to our peaceful shopping."

Just like that Shiro turns and walks away dragging Matt and Allura with him who are sporting similar looks of shook to that of the alien.

When they are well out of ear range of anyone else Matt and Allura pull Shiro up to a stop.

"That was amazing Shiro!" Allura exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Matt joined

"Aww c'mon guys it wasn't that great, I just told her exactly what I thought. We don't need to let ourselves get pushed around by people like them."

"Well anyways, you did splendidly." Allura tells him while snuggling up under his arm.

"How about we go celebrate with ice cream!" Matt suggests.

Pulling matt in to his side as well Shiro responds, "I don't see why not."

**Author's Note:**

> As always Kudos and Comments are absolutely loved! And I will take any and all feedback as I am a new and learning writer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
